


LIttle Spock Is Hungry

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Death, Freja, Gore, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence, sophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vulcan penises... are very different to human penises<br/>i HATE MY FRIENDS</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIttle Spock Is Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsIFreja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIFreja/gifts).



> BOTH OF YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH IM GOING TO START WRITING THIS GODDAMNEDD THING FUCK YOU  
> and another one wrote this one girl i knew and she used to write weird fanfiction like really fucking weird ones and i remember the one she showed me (and please not i was about 14 then) and one of them was about a singer named gackt and he had an alien penis that ate people. and he had many lovers but his penis ate everyone and he fell in love with this other man and they went out for months and then he told him about his penis and the other man said "i will love you even with your flesh eating alien penis" and they had sex but during the sex the penis ate the other man from his insides and gackt was very sad and depressive and decided he no longer wante to live a life where he couldnt have sex with his lovers so he gave himself a blowjob and his penis ate him. end.  
> [21:38:56] frojo: holy shit that's fricked up  
> [21:39:41] Sophie: ikr and it messed me up in so many ways omg  
> [21:40:38] frojo: okay that must've been scarring holy heck but poor gackt  
> [21:42:37] Sophie: well sorcha can learn from it and write even more fucked up fanfics omg

"Captain, I cannot agree,"

"Come on, Spock. Let's not play that game. I've melded with you, I can  _see_ that this is what you want."

"True, I do  _want_ this... this intimacy with you. However, I would inevitably hurt you-"

"I know all about Vulcan strength. I'm ready and I'm willing. Come on, Spock, it's not like it's my first time!"

With those words, Jim leaned forwards and nuzzled Spock's neck. This turned out to be too much for the Vulcan's already fragile restraint. He gripped Jim by the shoulders and pinned him to the bed. The blond started trying to undo Spock's trousers, releasing the olive green penis. With a grunt and some fumbling, Spock slid inside JIM I CANT BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY WRITING THIS HOLY SHIt

At that very moment, the captain started to feel an intense burning inside of him. It was as if his very organs were being eaten up. He wanted to scream, but the sound caught in his lungs.

"I am sorry, Jim," Spock said, staring down at him, looking rather concerned. WHA T AM I EVEN DOING "Little Spock was hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> so much i hate you SO MUCH


End file.
